Winter Soldiers
by M. B. Carver
Summary: When Arrendelle has become threaten by a terrorist military force, King Agdar and his family becomes trapped in a country overruled by the rebels. In a struggle for survival, an elite squad of trained American marines set out to find them before hope for Arendelle is lost for good.
1. Chapter 1

Winter solders

It was currently five O'clock in the evening, Jamie dash out from the front door of the house along with his sister, Sophia. As the two raced down the steps, Jamie turned back toward the door way as the door was closing upon the entrance.

"Come on, Jack!" Jamie called.

Just as door was about to close the gape, Jack pushed the door back open.

"I'm coming." he said as he walked down the cement stairway.

As the young white haired man walked up to his two young siblings, Sophia came up and began tugging on his hand.

"Come on, let's go!" she said as she pulled Jack along the pathway.

"Alight, Alright, Sophia." Jack laughed.

"I coming!"

As Jack was pulled along with the two kids, their mother emerged from the house. She gazed from the patio as her two sons and daughter began walking to the play ground.

"Be back by seven!" she called to them.

Jack turned back to his mother.

"We got it, mom." He said as he waved back to her.

They came onto the side way at the end of the walkway. After of which, Jamie made a left turn down the way where the playground was just ahead. He turned to Jack and Sophia.

"Come on, guys." He said as he moved backwards for a short while.

After a short while he turned and began running down toward the play ground.

"Jamie, stay close!" Jack called out to him.

* * *

After Jack and Sophia had caught up with the twelve year old, the three had crossed the road that separated them from the playground ahead. It was a favorable spot for them; they had ways spent most of their time there in the past. Jack would often take his brother and sister there since he was twelve years old. They would play there from hours till end. Sometimes even for the entire day. They would play on the jungle gym, go on the swings or slide. During the winter they would have snow ball fights or skate on the lake nearby.

Once they were there, Sophia in a very instant had dashed over toward the slide. Jack And Jami followed after her. The five year old girl climbed up the ladder all the way to the top.

"Look at me!" She called out to her two brothers.

Jack gazed up to her with a smile upon his face.

"Great job Sophia!" He said.

Sophia tuned her head and kneeled down to where she sat down upon the slide. Jack came around to the front of the slide, where he came to face his younger sister.

"Here I go!"

The five year old girl then pushed off and slid down to the bottom.

"Weeeee!" She said as she raised her hand up in the air as she came down the silver reflecting surface.

She came down to the end where she came to meet her eldest brother.

"Great job, Sophia!" He said, smiling.

* * *

The young girl giggled in response.

"It's my turn!" Jamie announced as he turned and ran around the slide.

Jack watched as Jamie climbed up the ladder and later slide down back to him and Sophia. As time continued to carry on through the evening, Jack was climbing and following his younger siblings on the play ground. Up on the high monkey bars, Jamie was hanging as he slowly reaches from one bar to another. As Jack watched him, to his side was Sophia who was reaching up for the bars and jumping up award eager to grab hold and swing on them.

Jack turned to Sophia.

"Jack pick me up!" She begged.

Jack turned to his young sister.

"Okay," He said as he kneeled down and took hold of her.

He lifted her up high, to a height that was below the blue metal bars. The girl reached up and grabbed hold of the third bar. After of which she began to reac out to the ones ahead of her. Jack continued to hold on to her tight, reassuring that she was safe from falling and seriously hurting herself. Jamie, who was at the very end of the money bars turned to his sister.

"Yeah, Sophia he cheered his sister on.

* * *

Jack was sitting right behind Sophia as they rose up on the teeter totter. Jamie was sitting on the other side, rising as they fell back down and then falling as they rose up. Sophia burst in excitement as she kicked her legs up and down as Jack pushed them up off the ground and high in the air.

"Hang on." He said.

As they came up high in the air, to the point where Jack's feet were lifted off the ground Sophia reached her hands out and laughed. When they came back down to the ground, Sophia turned left and pointed to the swing sets.

"I want to go to the swings!" She said.

"Alright Sophia." He said.

'Hang on a second.

He lifted his slider up off the teeter totter and settled her down beside him. However as he let her go, the young girl immediately raced toward the swings.

"Sophia!" He called to her.

Jack then turned to Jamie, who was sitting a few feet of the ground.

"hold on, Jamie." He said just before he got off the seat and slowly lowered the other end down so his brother got off. Afterwards, the two followed their sister to the swing set which Sophia had got one of the lowers ones and began to swing back and forth. Jamie came up to the one beside her and sat down before he began to swing.

"Come push me, Jack!" Sophia said.

"Okay." Jack said as he went behind her.

He began to push his sister forth, to which in a second she came back toward him. He continued to carefully shove her forward, making her gain a bit of speed.

"Faster Jack!" She said.

"Faster!"

"No way, Sophia." he said.

"I'm not having you fly off and hurt yourself." Jack responded.

As Jack continued to push Sophia, he turned to Jamie who was sitting on the swing beside them. However he wasn't swinging as fast as he would expect of him. He was just swaying back and further, his head was narrowed to the ground. Jack frowned, knowing that something must be wrong. He turned back to Sophia.

"Here Sophi." He said.

"You keep on going."

Jack walked around from behind Jamie. He came and sat down in the empty swing beside him, looking to his brother who sat in complete silence.

"Hey." He said.

Jamie turned to his older brother.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked.

Jamie narrowed his head and was without a sing word to answer Jack for a few short second. He then spoke up when gathering enough courage to speak.

"I was just thinking about dad." Jamie said.

"Why did he have to go away?"

"He has to, Jamie." Jack said.

"He was called back into service over in Iran. It's his job as a soldier."

"I know, but..." Jamie said.

"But what?" Jack asked curiously.

"I miss him." Jamie said, before he narrowed his eyes.

Jack sighed as he shook his head. He couldn't help but feel the same way as Jamie did now. Their father was gone for several months now and there wasn't much detail of when he would come back. But time was but the very least of Jack's worries for his father's absence. He knows of the war that was happening in Iran and was overly concerned that their dad may not return at all. However Jack told himself otherwise for he couldn't bear to think that was the case.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Jack said as he set his hand on Jamie's shoulder.

"He'll come back, I promise."

Jamie raised his head back up and looked to Jack. He wanted to believe Jack, he wanted to believe that their dad would come back. But with such time and answered for his absence weighed down the boy to the point where he still had much doubt. With main reason being war, Jamie was confused as to what the reason was for it to happen.

"Jack, why is there war?" He asked curiously.

The young white haired man was quite for a short while. He looked back out to the setting sun that was ahead of them, its burning light slowly fading downwards where it's began disappearing over the houses just ahead of them and the lake. He too was clueless of the meaning of war. He knew the reasons for it, however he to was confused for why it was an existing thing in the world. What was the need for so many lives being lost over the long history and decades of erupting conflicts?

"I don't know." He said, as he turned back to Jamie.

"I guess it's because the world just can't always see eye to eye with one another."

"Why not?" Jamie asked.

"Well people have their own view, Jamie." Jack explained.

"Sometimes what we believe in or the actions we take might conflicts with another's. We can't always just come to a mutual understanding with one another. I'm not saying that I think war is something we should do, but it something that we sometimes have to do."

"Do you think the world will get better?" Jamie asked curiously.

Jack only shrugged.

"Who knows?' He said,

"Maybe someday things will start to get better."

"I hope so." Jamie said.

(I **hope you enjoyed this first chapter of winter soldiers. Please comment and review and share whatever requests you have!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Arrendelle National News headlines: "Arrendelle Oil field attack by Torian rebels"**

 **By Jordan Miller**

 **Sat June 7th, 2018**

Toria- June 3rd, 2018, Both Arrendelle and it's partnership with the country of Toria continue to face momentum struggles as a small town in the country of Toria has been evacuated due to a massive explosion in the nearby Arrendelle oil fields. The field was left in a very much critical state. Over fifty eight oil derricks were destroyed. Over a hundred and five works were reported dead from first and second degree burns, while thirty two were transported to the nearby hospital. The area of which has become fully contaminated and people have been instructed to keep their distances.

Experts have all agree that the manner of this was no accident. Several eye witnesses from the refinery have all claimed that a large convoy of tanker trucks ramming through the east fences and rammed into the oil derricks and refinery. This was an action considered to be commit by the terrorist organisation known as the W, T, S. The name being short for Worriers of the Torian sword.

What is known to be Arrendelle's most dangerous enemy, the terrorist cell among others is the growing military force accused as being responsible for several attacks through the country of Toria. The very first taking place in the Torian city of Hadara, where a massive riot of Torians armed with AKs and Rocket launchers burned half the city to the ground. Since that night their military power has grown as more and more join their cause and their attacks have all been aimed at Arrendelle establishments and their country's Government.

Criminality professor, Ralph Adams of the University of Arrendelle has committed research on the terrorist Organisation. In an interview with A.N News, The professor has gone on to say this was indeed caused by this terrorist threat. His research on this terrorist cell have all but concluded through their use of suicide bombers that they did indeed hijack the tankers used on the oil refinery.

 **Professor Ralph Adams- "The W.T.S is an organisation formed by one of the religious symbols of Toria that sword of Toria. What is said to be the weapon of a Torian worrier by the name of Falda. One who legend has said to have cleansed their land from evil and darkness. In doing so he was killed in battle. This leads me to believe that many this terrorist organisation like others put's their follows under the mindset of laying down their lives in the hopes of restoring peace. I believe through their string of hit and run attacks, the darkness they are trying to quell is that of the government of Toria... and Arrendelle."**

The attack on Arrendelle's oil fields has resulted in a loss of millions of dollars. During a press conference, King Adgar was approached with the question of how to deal with the problem. The king had only this to say.

 **King Adgar- "The people of my country is my greatest concern. This attack on our oil fields is a great tragedy to us as well as the works caught in it. This rebellion has caused fear and turmoil to the citizens of both Arrendelle and Toria and their reign will only continue to grow stronger the more we neglect their threat. We need to take action for our country's sake. Which is why Arrendelle has formed a military alliance with several countries, which includes the United kingdom, Germany, China and The United States of America. I promise with all my heart to safe guard my country and my people. With these alliances, we shall stomp out this terrorist threat."**

The king's newly formed alliance has already began debating what actions they will take against the W.T.S. The question is what is the next move of the Terrorist organisation and where they were strike next.

 **(I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please comment and review!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Somewhere over the western border or Toria. Date, November 14, 2022. Time 22:32.**

Jack sat staring out through the oval shaped window to his right, gazing out to the town thirty feet below the souring the plane which soured through the cold, cloudful barren sky. There lied but a blanket of snow which covered atop that of the deserted landscape, over that of the houses and structure, at least the ones that he could see still standing. By such a high distend in the air, the damages of war could still be seen as clear as day.

It was no matter of discussion of doubt that at this time, Toria had but become so engulfed by that of the war that was declared. By now it was nothing more but a war torn country, struggling to keep itself alive. So many of its people had already immigrated to Europe, The U.S or Canada to escape from the fighting going on throughout the country. Those who stayed behind got the worse end of the stick. They were all caught in between the fire, in a matter of speaking they came to endure suffering fates by the hands of the Rebels. People had all been taken prisoners by the rebels, held hostage or even esecuted on the very spot. Although there were those who sympathize with them, therefore joining their ranks or even acting out of force against Toria or United States military.

"God damn!" Jack said to himself.

"They weren't kidding about this

Toria, it's just Afganistan all over again."

The two men beside him, one a young man of his age with short blond hair named Kristoff, the other a black man named Darnel, both wearing that of a dark blue military uniform, turned and gazed out the window. The sight was but little surprise to either of them.

"Nah, I don't think so, Jack." Darnel said.

"I think Afganistan ain't so bad compared to what's been going down in Toria."

"Well last I checked, the brochure didn't exactly mention of war torn villages and towns." Kristoff stated.

Jack of which smiked as he looked to him.

"You can say that again." Jack said as he laid back.

"As soon as we get to Eagles nest, I'm going to my straight to the barracks. Maybe we can see if there's any games that are on."

"Make it sound like we're on vacation." Kristoff pointed out.

In the fact of the matter is, it was exactly how he deemed the who war taking place. The whole world had but come to deem as having the very touch of Satan himself, the suffering of the people of Toria being the same fate as that of the soldiers who fight the rebels to this day. The rebels had but the advantage of surprise throughout the land, therefore they target that of the several teams on the ground. Even that of UN aren't even spared when they are trying to distribute supplies to the people, half of it doesn't if make it to the people who need it so much. Not only that, but there were said to have access to toxins such as anthrax. Nerve agents that had come to claim the lives of many men by now.

"I like to think so." Jack brought up.

"To think, we endured all that training to become elites and now we're in the most dangerous place on earth."

"I don't blame you." Kristoff said.

"There's so many other places I would rather be then right here. Anyone in their right would grab at the opportunity to pass on coming to Toria, I mean, Terroist threat level is through the roof and refugees are either fleeing to the capital or back to The U.S."

"I would say that's the smartest decision they could possibly make." Jack said.

"If it was me, I'd get the hell out. Even now, I would instead love to be in Vegas right about now, go gamble in the casino at Caesars palace. Hell, maybe even go see and meet some women on the street."

Both Kristoff and Darnel merely smirked at that last statement by Jack. He always knew his friend was full of shit in many cases, this was exactly one of those spacific times.

"What?" Jack asked.

"We all know your talking shit, Jack." Darnel stated, knowing his fellow college far more then what he said.

"You of all people ain't the running type. If you were, your sorry ass wouldn't be on this plane, heading straight into a war zone."

"He's got a point, Jack." Kristoff said.

"You out of every soldier on this plane were eager to and trained as an Elite."

There was of course a point to what Darnal was saying. At this time, running from that of terrorism and war wasn't something that wasn't an option in that of Jack's case. If anything it would be used as a last resort. Jack was in more in tuned with serving that of his country more then anything, ecpecially with what had happened to it when the war had broke out. Like the destruction of the twin towers in New York, the rebels had but came to leave a mark of their own upon the U.S. A nuclear war head stolen from China, set off in a highly populated area in Maryland, taking the lives of countless Americans.

The lives that were claimed included that of Jack's family.

Jack turned foward in his seat, laying his head back. He reached in to his breast pocket of his uniform and pulled out a folded picture. After he unraveled it, he gazed to the photo which revealed that of his now four lost family members. The evey day it happened, he was still training at the academy in New Jersey. It came up on The news that a nuclear war head was set off in Maryland, his home town of Burgus for that matter. The wound of which came much deeper when he came to find out his family llmmwas caught within the explosion, burned to death by the radiation. This was but all that remained to remind him. Being but the only one left, the world he had come to know seemed to be completely rescinded from reality. Now there was nothing for him back home, nothing more for him to lose.

* * *

A few hours llonger of flight had but followed, before the plane had but finally reached Torian capital of Jalada. The plane descended down to thw west of the city upon the runway of its airport. Upon slowing down after its wheels had touched down upon grabble, the plan of which turn in leftward toward a hanger where millitary personal and a few convoy trucks stood waiting for it and the passangers it had brought with it.

The air craft came to a stop just before the very opened mouth of the hanger, after of which the back doorway decended open. Once lowered down, the soldiers inside began walking out of the plane, their guns hanging across their shoulders and hauling along their bags. Jack, Kristoff and Darnel followed along the line of their fellow comrades. They followed them to the four M939 transport trucks which were to take them to Eagles nest, the primary base of Americans forces in Toria.

The three came to the back of the large truck whcih stood at the back of the line. Jack climbed in through the back, after of which he turned and landed Kristoff a hand.

"Thanks, Jack." He said as he took hold and pulled up into the back of the truck.

Darnal climbed in after them and sat on the very end of the bench on the left side of the truck. It was at that time the tailgate was pulled up and set, to which the engines had sounded and the convoy began making its way into the city.

* * *

The convoy of 939s crusied through the now cluddered and nerrowed streets of Jalada. In the back of the truck which followed far at the back, Jack sat silently along with his two other comrades. He glanced back behind him to lefts side of the street, the sight hr barred his eyes upon was nothing more than but tragic. Men dressed in tunbans and wemon clad in their burgas and head scarfs wanders the sidelines in a cluttered fashion. Some of which sat within the ally ways and on the sides against the outside walls of the structures or beside the stands which sold fruits and other foods.

He could see at least several men holding an AK in his hands, or a technical parked in an ally way. As they passed by the people, Jack noticed they stared back at him, their expressions came as being cold and stern. What they were thinking right at this moment was what Jack could only assume to be how many of the people felt of the war being fought, the allies which were assisting Toria in its time of need. The United States and Arrendelle, they were both deemed by the people with an outlook of antipathy.

"Quite the friendly welcoming." Jack said as he turned to Kristoff and Darnal.

"How much you wanna bet that at least a few of these guys are Torian rebels?"

The question brought up a good suggestion of possibility, they have been known in the past of sneaking into the capital for hit and run attacks. But the chances of that ever occurring again fell short, the military presence of the U.S, China, U.K and germany was tighter then ever. There were troops and tanks all over the city, so if they were to attack they would risk drawing attention to themselves.

"I wouldn't bet on it." Kristoff advised.

"Though I wouldn't advise that you stare, Jack. If there are any of them here now, the last thing you need is for one of them to shoot you when we meet them in person."

The warning hardly sparked any concern in Jack, if anything he would love it if one of the rebels to remeber his face. It would be the sight he would see for the last time when he guns him down.

"You kidding me?" Jack asked.

"I think that would probably close to the first thing that I need. If any of those bastards are one the streets I hope they got a good look."

"Quiet the intention."

Jack glanced across the truck to a fellow soldier who was sitting in front of him. It was another one of the men that he had trained with at the academy, Hans. He looked to be of the similar age as he and Kristoff, his hair was a dark brown hair in a short style the same way as all the others.

"What's it to you?" Jack asked.

"Nothing." He answered.

"We're all here for the same reason, we're fighting to help Arrendelle."

"Like they can't solve this themselves." Jack said.

"They have to bring us into this."

"After seeing what the rebels can do, I would get all the help I can get." Kristoff said.

"I would say its the wisest move Agdar ever made." Hans said.

"I wouldn't exactly go that far." Jack said, knowing there was much to jeopardise that.

"Thanks to him, the rebels now have a few other countries that they can ransack. We all know what they did back home."

The tragedy was of course far from being forgotten by any of them. They all remembered how Maryland had come to be deemed as being ground zero, it was an attack that had far passed that of Pearl Harbour or even the destruction of the twin towers. In fact, it had come to bring all that that day of September had brought to the country. The death of all the people that were caught in the explosion, the death, the shock, the fear, and now even the great anger the american citizens now had toward the worriers of the Torian sword.

Though the Rebels were not alone in the blame they had. A share of the blame was also placed on that of king Agdar, his decadence of war was the reason that the Torian Rebels had came to make such an attack as the one that had happened in Maryland.

"Can't really say anyone can forget something like that." Hans said, knowing the heavy impact it had on America.

"So many people were caught in that explosion and now everyone back home is on edge. I haven't seen people get this way since nine eleven."

"Well things are only gonna get worse if this war keeps on." Jack insisted.

"Which is why we are here, Jack." Hans insisted.

"We are whats going to make sure they don't do anymore harm to anyone."

Jack narrowed his eyes from his comrade has said to him. The reason he had come to give was the same intention he had for joining the elites, the loss of his family was a tragedy he wished for no one else in the world to endure. Though the question was if he and any of his other fellow comrades would be enough to do it.

 **(I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you have any instructive criticisms you have, feel free to share.)**


End file.
